


Deadly Fortuna

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Blood and Gore, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Creampie, Dadgil, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), F/M, Impregnation, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Pregnancy, Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: During his time in Fortuna City, Vergil meets a young hybrid like himself, he knew her when they were young and she is half-fallen angel, the two of them secretly meet in the city and together conceive new life together.In the form of a baby boy.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about this, I deleted the book because there were some things I wanted to change around in now (especially now with my new formatting skills I am happy with them), so hopefully, it's a bit better and improved- also I had no idea what to put this down as due to their being a flashback that Salem has of her parents being killed but apart from that there's not much violence so I just put it down anyway just in case.

"The Order of the Sword huh?" His eyes looked around the city, it seemed so dismal and secretive, he knew there was a deeper, darker secret to this place, he soon found himself staring at a familiar face, a statue in the beginning stages of building, it was the face of the Legendary Dark Knight, his father, Sparda. "They worship a demon as a god?" He began to question their actions and beliefs, but before he could continue his train of thought, a group of scarecrows attacked, but he quickly took care of them, he placed Yamato back to his side and placed his dark cloak back on, he began his journey into the heart of the city. "Just what are your true intentions?" He continued to question the Order's motives and intentions, as he moved through the crowd of people that swarmed past him, he smelt a particular scent, the woman who walked past him, she wore a red dress with a white hood, she stopped to look at him.

"That scent...it's familiar," he mumbled softly to himself, the Blue Devil turned to see her coming towards him, he moved into a particular alley so they could meet without being caught or interrupted, the woman stood in front of him. "Vergil? Is that you?" He recognized the voice of the young woman, it was the voice of a beautiful woman he grew up with, he hadn't seen or heard from her since he was 8 years old, his childhood friend, Salem Zeitgeist, the daughter of the well known fallen angel, Cain Zeitgeist and his human wife, a woman named Dahlia, he hadn't seen her in years. "Salem, you reside here?" He asked pulling the hood of his cloak down so he could see her much clearer, she removed her own hood, revealing her dark navy-blue hair and crimson red eyes, she shook her head softly.

"No, and I can tell you're not here for the sights either," she smirked walking towards him, he was impressed that she knew him so well, even after all these years. "You're here for the Order of the Sword, aren't you Salem?" He asked the young fallen-angel nods her head slowly. "Yes, and I can assume that you are the same Vergil," she answered back, her hand carefully slid over his shoulder, he gave a soft smug smirk towards her, which she returned, he could tell she missed him.

"Come, I'll show you the church, where they do their prayers and choirs for Sparda, Fortuna Castle in the next place you'll want to look at," she said placing her hood back over her head and walking towards the end of the alley, she turned back to Vergil and motioned for him to follow her, the Blue Devil placed his cloak hood back over his own head and followed her, Salem certainly knew her way around this place, he wondered how long she had been here for. "How long have you been here, in this place?" He asked the fallen angel hybrid just ahead of him was keeping an eye out for the guards and anyone else who would question them. "Just a few weeks, I've been on the run for a while now, since the demons are after me again," she explained as she followed the cobblestone path that led to the church where the city prayed and worshipped Sparda.

"Again? What do you mean by that?" He asked Salem sighed and turned around. "After Mundus killed mom and dad, he's been after me ever since, he's been sending demon horde after demon horde to find me, but I kept running, I don't know why he wants me...all I can imagine it for is for breeding, to him I'd be nothing more than breeding stock for him and his demons, but I couldn't let that happen," she revealed, Vergil walked beside her, he wasn't going to allow that to happen, Salem looked up at the half-demon who was now beside her, his arm was wrapped around her waist. "I won't let that happen," he murmured, which made the young fallen-angel hybrid blush, hearing him tell her that, as well as his arm tightly around her waist.

"Thank you Vergil...it's good to see you again," she whispered, Salem then made the bold move of leaning up and kissing his cheek softly, the Blue Devil was quite surprised, to say the least. "The same goes to you," he replied as he began to follow her toward the church, he was interested to know what knowledge she had of this city and their sinister cult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on I'm also not sure when the DMC 4 thing is set (You know with the flashback and Vergil being there in Fortuna City) meaning I do not know if he was only there for 1 day and got Nero's mother pregnant (in which case I am impressed) or if he was there for a bit longer so I'm going to make it that he is there for 1 day and then leaves just because I have no idea about it.
> 
> I'm also changing a lot of the timeline so as I did in the original this is going to be based a year or so after the events of DMC3 going into DMC1 meaning that Nero at this time would be an infant to a young toddler

"The Order of the Sword...they're more sinister than good, last I saw they've been harvesting demon souls and taking the bodies of demons, I'm unsure about their plans about this, but they talk about something known as "The Saviour" the giant statue of your father, is the so-called saviour, they talked about some sort of cleansing as well, of demons and other horrid creatures, it could mean my kind and any other species that isn't human or what they call angels," Salem explained to Vergil once they reached Fortuna Castle, which wasn't too far away from the City, she'd shown him the church and taken him inside so they could hear the prayers and he could get a good look around the church, the big statue of Sparda sealed the deal for him about their worship, it was strange to him. "Why do they worship my father?" He asked while still looking at the castle.

"He served as the feudal lord of the city years ago, that's what the legends say and the people of Fortuna City, they believed these legends and began to worship him...but as you know peaceful worship can't be trusted especially with the Order, they all carry dark and sinister secrets," she explained, her eyes looked down towards her hands, Vergil found it strange that she would do something like that, it was like she was hiding something herself, something just as dark and sinister. "Many people hide secrets which are just as sinister and horrible, many wish to never speak of them ever, but the Order's...they are the worst, no one could reach their level," Salem finished it made the Blue Devil think about those words she said, had she done something that she was ashamed off and hiding from him? Was it just as dark as he thought?

He wanted to know.

"Interesting," Salem looked back at the Blue Devil who was now behind her, she thought he was focused on Fortuna Castle, as it seemed to be what he was staring at, but he was actually looked straight at her, eyeing her up and down, he looked over every curve once, twice, three times even, he wanted to claim her as his, and his only, he wanted to be the one to treat her, no one else should have the opportunity, not even his twin brother Dante, only him. "Vergil?" The young fallen angel looked towards the Blue Devil, she wondered what he was thinking about, she watched as he came closer to her, his hands laid upon her cheeks, their eyes never left the others. "I am not foolish Salem, I know what I hunger for, what I desire...and that desire I have, is to claim you as mine," Vergil finally confessed the young woman in front of him stood in shock, she was speechless.

"Vergil I...I don't know what to say," she whispered, her hands slipped up towards his ones which laid on her cheeks, the Blue Devil decided to give her an answer, by leaning forward and pressing their lips together, Salem in shock but kissed him back immediately, her hands moved to his shoulders and held onto them, neither of them planned on pulling away from each other, but they had to come up for air eventually, it was just a matter of who broke the kiss first. "Does that answer do it for you?" Vergil asked, sliding his hands down to her hips, Salem blushed softly, she couldn't believe what had was happening. "This was something you should have done a long time ago," the fallen angel responded, before pulling the half-demon back for another kiss, he happily accepted it.

"Mine~" Vergil mumbled against Salem's lips, his hands slipped to her ass, she gave a soft squeak feeling him suddenly squeeze her ass, her mouth opened allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, the fallen angel held onto his shoulders tightly, she wanted to feel him inside of her already. "No one is around Vergil, we have it all to ourselves, but I know you're better than that~" she smirked the Blue Devil returned it, he did know her very well.

They had tonight for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah when Salem says "You should have done this a long time ago" she's not meaning when they are kids because that would be strange but she's meaning in the last few years since they're about 18-19 when Nero is born so that's what they're meaning
> 
> Then next chapter is going to be a bit longer than this one that's why I made this one shorter because the next one is going to be when they shall I say, "create Nero" but it goes into some other details into the Salem character and her relationship with the Sparda Twins cause I thought it would be interesting


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the idea behind this chapter is main smut and Neros' conception shall we say, but the beginning part I wanted to add because I thought it would be interesting to explain what I made with this character (originally I made her be with the virgin we all know and love as Dante because well...practice for the Lady and Vergil ones) 
> 
> But the thing with the "Cain" character and Sparda is pretty much they met during a time during Mundus's reign of terror and both form a sort of partnership so to speak which is where the line " if anything were to happen to him and his wife, that he would come and take Salem away to protect her and ensure she was given a life just like the one she was growing up in" because I imagine Sparda would have done the same if something like this existed in the DMC Universe for if something happened to both him and Eva, then both Dante and Vergil would be taken care of by someone so that's where it came from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I've been both procrastinating and figuring out what to do with this god forsaken chapter which I had many problems with

Salem sighed as she looked out the window and stared out onto the dark city, illuminated by street lamps and the moons soft rays, it brought her back to the days when she was a little girl, sitting in her bedroom and staring out the window, staring out over the city of Redgrave from the large home she lived in, much like Sparda, her father, Cain, had them in a mansion, it was secluded away from the city to protect his daughter and wife. As a child she always wondered what it was like in the city, she always wanted to go but her father never allowed it, for her own safety, he knew what danger lied out there, there was one place that she was allowed to go, however, and that was the Sparda mansion, to see Dante and Vergil.

he remembered how her father wanted her to interact with the boys so she had friends since she had no siblings growing up, it meant Cain could protect her more, she grew up to be incredibly close with the Sparda twins, her father asked Sparda that if anything were to happen to him and his wife, that he would come and take Salem away to protect her and ensure she was given a life just like the one she was growing up in. She remembered those days with her father teaching her how to fly and stretch out her little black wings as well as fighting with a sword, her mother, Dahlia, a human he married around the same time as Eva and Sparda did, was a little skeptical at first, but she knew it was for the best, she wanted the best for their daughter.

Salem shed a small tear thinking back to those days, with her father and mother, the memories they all shared, until that day. The day when he came, when Mundus killed them both right in front of her, well he killed her in the young fallen angel's view when her father told her to run, she caught a glimpse of her father's ultimate demise, in the same manner as her own mother, and then Eva. The last thing Salem remembers of that night was her running towards the Sparda mansion to seek cover when she was attacked in a graveyard, she then blacked out and woke up in the mansion with Eva by her side telling her that the Legendary Dark Knight heard about what happened and immediately came to find her, he did indeed find her, alone in the cemetery close by, covered in blood and her clothes were ripped he knew it was too late and brought her back to the mansion before going out to find her father who he thought was alive.

It all happened just before she turned 8 years of age.

She didn't witness the massacre of Eva as she ran away just a few days before that, the twins' mother searched long and hard for the young fallen angel hybrid, she didn't know why she ran away she just chose to, but the reason behind it was because she felt guilty, she knew that Sparda was dead, she knew he wasn't coming back home, and Mundus was the reason why, she felt like she was responsible for his death, the guilt consumed her so she ran away never to be seen again, until 10 years today, now reunited with Vergil, who was still the same young man she knew from a child, the same person she fell in love with.

Whilst she was deep in her though, she felt a pair of arms slither around her waist, pulling her close to the warm body who stood behind her, she murmured feeling his lips against her neck and jawline, caressing her flesh softly, before they left their mark, claiming her as his. Salem adjusted her neck to a better angle, so Vergil could get to her sweet spot better, she gasped feeling his teeth run across her neck, coming towards the part where it dipped into her collarbone and chest the sensation felt incredible, it had been a while since the young fallen angel had felt something like this before.

"Vergil~" she whimpered softly feeling his teeth soft sink into her neck, his hands firmly grasped the young fallen angel's hips, hard enough to leave small bruise-like imprints, another way of claiming Salem as his. "Mine~" he snarled possessively, the young fallen angel could feel his lips moving down her shoulder, his fingers caressed the soft material she wore, it barely covered her body, a soft silken gown, with nothing beneath, revealing all to him. "You're hard already Vergil~" she murmured softly, feeling the large bulge against her bare ass, she knew all he wanted to do was pin her down to the bed and ruin her, filling her with his seed, whenever a demon was near her, all they would smell was him.

But she knew there was still a more gentlemanly side to him, he didn't like to act rash, but in this case, she hoped he's change into the demon he was.

"My body is a perfect vessel for you to unleash your greatest desires...I'm all yours to ravage Vergil~" hearing those words escape past her sweet red lips, was like music to his ears, all his to ravage, all his to let out pent up desires and thoughts, all he ever wanted in life, apart from power, was her to be his and his only, he wasn't going to allow for Dante to take this away from him, no one would take her or this opportunity away from him. "Mine to ravage?~" He repeated back, his fingers slowly slid up her stomach, before returning back down her thighs, gliding over the small bruises he left on her hips, Salem's teeth sunk into her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, the familiar taste of copper softly filled her mouth, it wasn't strong enough to disgust her, but she could care less about that.

"Yes Vergil, all yours~" she responded back, as she began to grind her ass against his bulge slowly but seductively, telling him what she wanted, what she desired so badly, the Blue Devil smirked and threw her down onto the bed, pinning her beneath his body, his tongue ran along the shell of her neck whilst his left hand caressed her breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers, a soft moan slipped past her sweet lips, it was music to his ears. "Just like...that ah~" another gasp slipped out, Salem's fingers slinked through Vergil's hair, gently tugging at the white spiky strands, the half-demon growled against her neck upon feeling the same feel.

The Blue Devil's hands quickly discarded the robe ad threw it to the ground, revealing her voluptuous body, her teeth softly sunk into her bottom lip seeing his eyes look over her body, her cheeks went bright red in embarrassment but it made her look much more desirable and cuter in the half-demons eyes. He allowed for her to remove his vest and scarf he wore around his neck, Salem carefully peeled off each item of clothing and threw them to the ground, until he was, like her, left in nothing. Her eyes wandered over Vergil's toned body, she drooled upon seeing his member, it throbbed hungrily, he wanted to be inside of her now. The fallen angel sat up so she could kiss the half-demon passionately on the lips, which he, happily returned, his hands ran along her smooth porcelain skin, ensuring every inch of her body had been touched by him and him only.

"Vergil~" she watched as the Blue Devil pressed her back down onto the bed and began to slowly slip down her body, pressing his lips to her soft flesh, he had a firm grasp on Salem's hips keeping her still. The fallen angel hybrid watched as the half-demon slipped perfectly between her legs, his dark grey-blue eyes stared into her crimson red ones, her fingers slid back through his spiky white hair, she was giving the Dark Slayer permission to continue. "It's okay Vergil...you're allowed to do whatever you wish with me~" her cheeks were bright red upon saying that sentence, which made the half-demon chuckle.

"As you wish Salem~" he smirked leaning down to kiss her wet cunt before he crawled back up to meet with her eye to eye, the two lovers stared into the other's eyes, she knew Vergil would never harm her, the half-demon quickly removed his clothing, the young fallen angel hybrid looked down to his member, which began throbbing hungrily, he wanted her badly and so did she. "Make me yours' Vergil~" Salem begged, she was desperate to have him inside of her body, have him hold her tightly while he slide inside of her body. his cock pushing deep within.

Vergil did as Salem asked sliding his cock deep within her core, the hybrid beneath him grasped his shoulders tightly, a gasp, shrouded in both pain and pleasure slipped past her lips, a mix of blood and slick spilled onto his member and down between her legs, telling him she'd never been taken before and he was her first.

"V-Vergil~" her moans were music to his ears, the way she said it made it seem like it was a sin to moan, or have someone like him inside of her body, ravaging her with such lust and bliss, leaving her full of his seed, with the potential to carry out a new generation. Do you enjoy this Salem?~" He asked, as his cock slid deeper inside of her wet cunt, the spongy head, kissed the entrance to her womb, begging for entry with each thrust and push. "Yes it does~" Vergil smirked seeing her face turn from it's usual innocent looking self, to bliss and pleasured fulfilled, it was the way her tongue hung from between her lips and her eyes rolled towards the back of her skull, they made the Blue Devil want to do more to her.

"Then I shall continue...at a different pace for you~" his cock suddenly rammed deep inside of her, forcing out a louder moan out of the fallen angel hybrid, her nails dug into the half-demons shoulders before they dragged down, leaving deep crimson marks, blood was already bubbling to the surface. "Oh fuck yes!~" Salem cried out feeling how hard Vergil was going, she didn't want this to stop, all she wanted was for him to go harder and faster, she wanted his seed to fill her womb to the brim, she wanted to have his child now matter what, Salem could care less at this point.

The half-demon smirked seeing how desperate she was, how badly she wanted him inside of her body, the hybrid's inner muscles squeezed the large intruding organ perfectly, it was bringing him to a climax.

"Vergil!~" Salem suddenly cried out as she came all over his cock, her slick dripped between her legs and onto the mattress, the Blue Devil wasn't far behind. "Salem!~" He snarled back in pleasure, the hybrid moaned softly, feeling his hot seed fill her up, copious amounts to cum entered her, some slipped out but the majority remained inside. "What does this mean for us Vergil?" The fallen angel hybrid asked as the half-demon pulled out of her wet core and laid beside her, he turned to look at her.

"How do you mean?" Vergil asked, his left hand ran along her thigh softly. "I mean you and me? Does this make us a couple or what?" Salem asked as she caressed his warm cheek, her red eyes stared into his blue grey ones. "If you wish to see it as that...then I shall accept," he smiled, the hybrid smiled hearing him say that to her, happiness filled her soul before sadness took over, coming to the realization as to what was going to happen.

"I'm glad...now let us sleep,".

_~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~_

"Well, I can't exactly call them misguided" Vergil began as he walked through the dimly lit streets of Fortuna City, he'd left Salem there to sleep, a note had been left for her when she awoke, he turned back for a small second before continuing on. "But soon they shall know this devil's power. A power greater than they ever imagined," he continued, the rays of the moon guided him out of the city. "The power of a son of Sparda," he knew Salem would miss him, he'd miss her just as much but this was something he had to do, in order to protect her from him.

He wasn't going to fail her, like he did before.

_~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~_

Salem woke up in bed, alone, she knew he had left, she wished Vergil didn't leave. As she turned to look around she found a note on the bedside table, she grasped it.

_My dearest Salem_   
_I am sorry for my sudden disappearance, but this is something I must do alone, and without you, I know you shall not like it but I'm going to fulfil what my father once did before me, defeating the Prince of Darkness, and reclaiming my power. I couldn't risk you or anything else that I care about, one day my love, I shall return and together, we shall begin our life, somewhere different, where pain and suffering shan't harm us, painful memories will all be forgotten._   
_We shall begin our life together when I return, I love you and will return to you one day_   
_Vergil_

He was gone, all she hoped was that he would keep his promise, but one thing was sure, she needed to leave this sinister city before it consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I was going to make like a random book where the Devil May Cry shop is actually a Strip Club (I've been playing the Sims 4 way too much...and the Wicked Whims mod I've been having wayyyyy too much fun with)- let me know if you wanna see that

It had been 3 months since Vergil had left Fortuna City, leaving a pregnant Salem behind, she was getting worried that the Order of the Sword had found out about here, they had a meeting, talking about a mysterious woman in the city, with her exact description, dark navy-blue hair and bright crimson red eyes, she knew she needed to get out of here, for both her and her unborn child safe. She managed to get into contact with Dante, telling her the situation and hoping he could help her, he was more than happy to know that she was alive and well, he told her he'd meet her on the outskirts of Redgrave City, the place where they all grew up, he was ending in his friend, Lady, a fellow Devil Hunter, like themselves to come to help her.

Salem was biding her time, wanting to escape without alerting the guards in Fortuna City, or any other citizen who would call her out, she needed to get out of here now, but she was waiting for Lady to ring, letting her know she was at the edge of the city, ready for her.

"Come on," she was growing impatient, pacing back and forth throughout the house she was hiding out in, her eyes darted around the room, before coming to a stop at the window at the other end of the room, she could see the dark cityscape, lit up by the streetlamps and the moon, there was some light terminating from widows whose curtains were still open. As she was stuck looking out the window, a phone ringing broke the silence, she knew who it was. Salem picked the phone up and answered it, the person on the other line answered her.

"I'm here, the coast is clear where I am...you should be good," Lady said, whilst she scouted the area that she was standing in, now was her chance. "I'm leaving now, see you soon," Salem hung up, she grabbed anything she needed, including an old ragged cloak, she couldn't wear the red dress no more, as it would give her away, her outfit now consisted of a tight white blouse similar to the female Devil Hunter's, a pair of tight dark shorts which were short but clung to her perfectly, three bands wrapped around her left thigh, and now her cloak, which would protect her on the way out of Fortuna City, well she hoped it would.

Salem carefully slid out of the house and into the night, she could hear guards all around her, from alleyways and the other sides of buildings, booted footsteps echoed throughout the dark streets, the hybrid remained in the shadows, hoping no one would see or catch her, and it was so far doing well. She could see Lady standing just outside the city, she only had a bit further before she was free from the grasps of this sinful city, and their sinister cult.

"Thank god you're okay, Dante was really worried about you and the baby," Lady said, giving the hybrid a hug which made her smile, it reminded her of Vergil. "Yeah I'm okay, thanks for grabbing me, now let's get the hell outta here, it's far too dangerous for both of us," Salem responded grasping the huntresses arm and pulling her in the direction she came from, Lady nods her head and walks beside her, wanting to get the hybrid back to Dante and the Devil May Cry office, just so she was somewhere safe as well as warm. "You look beat...have you been resting and taking care of yourself?" She asked worried about how the young woman looked, she could see the baby bump but she still seemed a bit slim, she was covered in dust, blood and bruises, and her hair was a mess.

"No...I've been on the run for so long I've forgotten to take care of myself...I'm more worried about my child," Salem responded she was obviously exhausted and in the need for a nice warm bed, as well as a hot shower, Lady knew Dante would have something for her. "Don't worry Salem, we'll take care of you and the little one once it arrives into the world," Lady smiled helping the young hybrid along, her legs looked as if they were going to give out on her any second now. "Do you know the gender of your's and Vergil's baby?" The huntress asked, curious about the young hybrid.

"Not yet, I want to wait until it is born...Vergil would have wanted that," Salem replied back snuggling against the huntress, who smiled, luckily she had transportation in order to bring the two back to the Devil May Cry Office, which was good because the fallen angel was on her last legs, exhausted from running. Lady only just managed to get the young woman into the car before she lost consciousness, knowing that she and her unborn child were safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may notice a little something happening in this chapter and the rest to come, with the relationship between Salem and Dante, as well as Vergil (I'm trying to keep it in order with the game so he won't return until potentially between DMC 4 era and DMC 5 era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should have a bit more details into this- if these seem short it is because I'm balancing my Horticulture course and this, luckily it is the weekend and I have a public holiday on Monday so I can do a bit more updating hopefully, so the next chapter I am going to try and make a bit longer than this one

"I haven't heard anything from or about Vergil ever since he fell through into the Demon World...I'm guessing to fight Mundus, he's still trapped down there and I'm worried he may not come back," Dante's tone had changed from happy to saddened, it made the other hybrid sad to see her childhood friend like this. "We'll get him back eventually Dante, but right now...I need to focus on his child, I need to learn how to be a mother without him, it's going to be hard but I'll manage I hope," Salem whispered back, she knew it was going to take a long time to get Vergil back but both were going to fight for him no matter what. "You're right, we should focus on the little one before anything, by the way, Lady is leaving so you'll be sharing the bed with me, hopefully, that is okay," Dante responded she could see a soft blush kissing his cheeks much like her own, she didn't know why she felt this way, and neither did he.

"Thank you, Dante, that would be nice," Salem smiled feeling her body suddenly move towards the Devil Hunter, he nods his head and looks at her, the pair found themselves staring at each other not able to pull away. "I'll show you where it is then," Dante smiled holding his hand out to the hybrid, offering to help her there, since she was still pretty shaky, the fallen angel blushed a deeper shade of red as she took his hand, Dante escorted her up the stairs and into the bedroom they'd be sharing, Lady was coming out from the upstairs bathroom, she smiled seeing the two. "You should lay down and rest, you look like you're about to collapse and that won't be good for you or the baby," Salem smiled as the half-demon placed her down onto the bed, he was being very gentle.

"Will you join me later?" Salem asked watching the half-demon help her get comfortable, he smiled at her. "Yep I will, I've gotta farewell Lady and ensure I have no debt with her...or else my head will be on a pike due to her, and then I'll be with you okay," Dante said before getting up, the hybrid nods her head and smiles. "Sounds good, see you soon," Salem softly murmured back, as the half-demon walked out of the bedroom, the young hybrid sighed and rolled onto her back, she was thinking.

Thinking about Vergil.

Was he going to keep his promise and return to her, or would he leave her behind, to look after their child? She hoped for his return.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Salem looked up to see the Devil Hunter walking over to the bed, she smiled and nods her head. "I wonder if Vergil does plan on coming back, or if he's just going to leave me with this child," she replied, a soft sigh slipped past her lips once Dante slid into bed with her, his hand caressed her lower back. "Hopefully he will...if not I'll take care of you," the Devil Hunter smiled, Salem blushed softly but smile back, the feel of his hand caressing her lower back felt nice, he was doing his best to keep her calm and help with any pain, which he was.

"I appreciate it, Dante," she smiled as she shuffled over to the half-demon and snuggled into his chest, wanting to remain comfortable. "Anything for you Salem," he whispered wrapping his arms tightly around the other hybrid, she was very cold and tender, lethargy filled her limbs, he couldn't imagine how long she had been on the run, how desperate she was to escape the city of Fortuna, he just hoped she would feel better soon. "You need to sleep Salem, I'll be here when you wake up," Dante cooed he could feel her moving up towards his face, the top of her head rested under his chin, he knew she was feeling safe.

"Thank you, Dante,".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter expect to see baby Nero, and also a wee bit of potential graphic birth details but we'll see, if anything it'll be the same as Twin Lineage and that birth chapter

"God, this child is seriously kicking my ass," Salem said as she walked over to Dante, he smiled and pulled her onto his lap so she could be more comfortable. "Just a wee bit longer and then it'll be born, then you can be free of pain," he smirked allowing for the hybrid to snuggle up to his chest, his fingers danced along her thighs helping to soothe her pain, which she liked. "It'll be nice, won't it? Having a mini Vergil running around causing havoc...much like you two did when we were kids, I still remember both our mothers getting pissed about that one day in the garden, I don't think they've forgiven us still," Dante chuckles remembering that time, both their fathers were out and were left in the care of Eva and Dahlia, each other's mothers, the amount of shit those three got into made them troublesome, they could never be left on their own without something happening.

"Yeah, they're probably still yelling at us," he chuckled thinking back to those days, he hoped they could find Vergil and quickly, he needed to be with his family, his son and lover, Salem had shown him the note that was left for her that morning, 9 months ago, she was desperate to find him, but she needed to focus on looking after her child. "We will find him Salem, but right now this child is the more important thing right now," Dante responded nuzzling her neck with his nose, which made her smile and of course, blush softly, she imagined it as Vergil. "Lady rung earlier, she said she was going to drop off some stuff for me and the baby," Salem said as she pressed her back to the Devil Hunter's chest, his hands held onto her hips just to make sure she couldn't hurt herself.

"That's good, remember not to push yourself Salem," Dante whispered helping her back onto her feet, the fallen angel froze feeling his lips connect to her cheek. "I will don't worry Dante," she responded, a smile spread across her face feeling his hand touch her belly, the small baby inside of her kicked back. "Someone's active...and I think ready to join us," he chuckled feeling the unborn child respond to his hand movements, he was looking forward to having a little one running around the shop.

He could only see a mini Vergil, full of trouble, just like him and his twin brother when they were children.

"I'll get that room cleaned up, for when Lady comes round with some baby stuff, you should go and eat something since it's been a while since your last meal," Dante smiled, he was trying to do more around the shop just so Salem could rest and not strain herself. "Only if your sure Dante, I don't mind helping out," Salem smiled back the Devil Hunter couldn't resist that smile. "Tell ya what...you eat something and then you can come and help me, how does that sound?" The hybrid knew he wasn't going to allow for her to go straight into a task without food, so she had to agree with him.

"Okay I will Dante, just be careful and don't overdo it okay," Salem responded she felt bad making the half-demon do all this, but it meant he was actually doing something but still, she felt a wee bit guilty making him do all this. "I won't Salem, you just worry about yourself, for now, you're not gonna have much time to yourself once the little one is here, it'll be taking up all of our time and attention, so you'd better get used to the small amount of freedom you have for now," Dante chuckled, he watched her smile and blush a little in embarrassment.

"You're right, I'll come help you once I'm done," she replied, leaving the half-demon to go clean the room which became her child room, she chose to have the gender revealed once the baby was born, she thought it would be a nice surprise for her and Dante, Lady as well since she decided to come and stay with the pair as she wanted to help Salem out once the infant was here, that and keep the Devil Hunter under constant debt that was something she was very good at.

"I wish your daddy were here, just so he could see you be born...we'll get him back soon little one, soon I hope," she caressed the large bump which the growing hybrid was enveloped in, with each caress of her palm and fingertips, the baby kicked or punched back in response, letting its mother know it was happy and ready to meet her. She couldn't wait to meet her little bundle of joy, she was going to do the best that she could, for Vergil and their child.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the birth of Nero and the I guess beginning of the love triangle

"Dante...I think the baby is coming!" The Devil Hunter froze where he was at his desk on the phone to a customer with a job, Salem was in front of him, holding her stomach in agony, clear liquid slipped down her thighs and onto the floor, telling him it was true. "Sorry I've got an important matter to take care of," Dante immediately hung up the phone and raced over to the fallen angel picking her up, Lady immediately came down the stairs, after hearing her yell. "Little one is coming, we're not going to make it to a hospital," he said holding the hybrid tightly in his arms, the female Devil Hunter nods her head in agreement and helps the pair upstairs and into one of the bedrooms.

"I'll grab some towels, just so it's less effort in washing the sheets," Lady explained as she walked off to grab some, the Devil Hunter was worried. "Are you going to be okay doing this here at the office? I just don't know if we'll make it to the hospital in time," Dante asked, Salem was in a lot of pain, her contractions were worsening, which meant the baby was coming quicker than they even anticipated. "It's okay Dante...I don't think we'll make it either, I-I feel like I need to push," she whimpered back in response, Lady had just walked back into the room, hearing that she needed to push. "Guess little one wants to be here now rather than later, here I'll place some towels down and then you can start pushing, that way you and Dante are not sleeping on drenched sheets," the thought alone made the huntress nearly gag, but she powered through.

Salem placed herself against the headboard, Dante sat beside her, she immediately grabbed his hand and snuggled against his chest she was preparing to push, Lady sat between her legs preparing to grab the baby once it was born. The huntress was waiting for the hybrid to push.

"Salem just take your time, take a few breaths and when you are ready to push, let me know and we'll start okay," Lady smiled she wanted to reassure the hybrid that she was okay and safe. The hybrid nods her head and takes a few deep breaths, Dante remained beside her, holding her hand tightly in his, he was worried about her. "I-I'm ready," Salem said in a worried voice, it was her first time doing something like this, she was nervous but excited at the same time. "Okay so deep breath and push, then take a break," Lady slowly eased the hybrids legs into position and held them there, she watched her breath in deep before she began to push, her face said it all.

She was in agony.

"Good job Salem, you're doing so well," Dante was reassuring her, by giving her words of encouragement, which was definitely helping her, it gave her the courage to keep going and deliver her child, the huntress between her legs smiled and continued to talk to her, ensuring that she remained calm and wasn't pushing herself. "Okay now again Salem, breath in and push for as long as you can," Lady smiled, the hybrid nods her head, taking another deep breath in and pushing, Salem cried out again in pain, Dante was doing all he could to keep her calm and comfy, seeing her in so much pain hurt him but it had to be done.

"Just a bit longer, I can see the head, you're doing so well Salem!" Lady happily called out, the hybrid was glad, Dante could tell she was becoming exhausted, yet she was powering through, she wanted to hold her baby. "GAH!" One last push from Salem was all that was needed, the fallen angel laid against the Devil Hunter's chest, she was so lethargic, her chest heaved from how much she was panting, but she was brought back up, from the sounds of her newborn infant crying. "It's a little boy," Lady cooed cutting off the umbilical cord and wrapping the young infant in a blanket and handing him over to his mother.

"Hey beautiful boy," Salem snuggled her face against her infant sons', her had big blue eyes and white hair, he looked just like his father, Dante smiled and wrapped his arms around her body, his lips connected to the side of her head, he was happy to see the young baby. "Do you have a name for him?" Lady asked passing the hybrid over a cute little hat that she brought for him. "Yes...his name is Nero, it means powerful, Vergil would have liked it," Salem whispered, her newborn son looked up upon hearing his name, a soft coo slipped past his lips. "Do you like that name?" She asked kissing his forehead carefully, Nero gave her a big smile, it was his first-ever smile.

"I think he does, you did amazing," Dante leaned forward and pressed his lips' to Salems', who kissed right back, the two smiled at one another, she knew the Devil Hunter was going to make a good fatherly figure for her son, and something more for her.

"I'll ring up Morrison and tell him you and Dante won't be doing jobs for a few days," Lady said as she walked out of the room, leaving the pair together with Nero, who was suckling. "He really does look like my brother...I promise to do what I can to look after him Salem...for both you and Vergil," Dante cooed leaning forward to kiss her once more, the hybrid smiled, slinking her fingers through the half-devil's white hair, it reminded her of him. "I'm glad," she smiled allowing for him to snuggle against her body, the half-demons lips caress her neck and jawline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it is a thing where I'll get into it but the twins both like Salem, so she hasn't actually replaced Vergil with Dante but at the same time she has if that makes sense, she's still in love with Vergil and will always be the mother to his son, but at the same time, she has feelings for Dante just not as heavy as her ones for Vergil of course but if he were to do anything with her she'd only ever see him as Vergil- Lady becomes a bit of a prominent figure within Dante's part and ending the sort of love triangle you'll eventually see


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, Twin Linage was supposed to be out when the last chapter of this came out but I ended having a really bad breakdown and couldn't bring myself to update, I am feeling better today, but I'm unsure about what's happening I'm most likely going to talk to my doctor about upping my medication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said this would be set in the same universe as DMC where Vergil would return in the timeline around DMC 5...well I lied.  
> \- lookout for the next chapter to find out more

"Good morning little angel," Nero cooed loudly hearing his mother's soft voice, she leaned down to pick her son out of his crib and prepare to feed him. "Did you have a good sleep, my sweet boy?" Salem asked adjusting the infant in her arms so he could suckle properly, his big blue eyes stared into his mother's red ones, she smiled watching him feed peacefully. "Your uncle Dante is out on a job so he'll come and see you later," she cooed, Nero cooed back in return, it was muffled from his suckling but he responded to his mother, which made her smile. She wished he would stay small like this forever, but alas, she knew that wouldn't happen.

Once Nero had finished suckling Salem placed her son onto her chest, allowing for him to burp before having her first-ever morning snuggles with her son, who seemed to be enjoying them just as much, he was just like a little angel, he barely cried or fussed unless he was hungry, wanted attention or a diaper change, apart from that he was a very happy boy, he heavily reminded her of Vergil, just from the eyes and face, as well as the snow-white hair on his head. He was the spitting image of his father which made her happy, she only wished Vergil never left and would come back to her, she kept thinking about that letter he sent her, it's writing and words repeating back to her every day.

_My dearest Salem_   
_I am sorry for my sudden disappearance, but this is something I must do alone, and without you, I know you shall not like it but I'm going to fulfil what my father once did before me, defeating the Prince of Darkness, and reclaiming my power. I couldn't risk you or anything else that I care about, one day my love, I shall return and together, we shall begin our life, somewhere different, where pain and suffering shan't harm us, painful memories will all be forgotten._   
_We shall begin our life together when I return, I love you and will return to you one day_   
_Vergil_

She wondered if he would ever return if he would keep his promise and come back for her, it was all a waiting game now.

But for now, she had her son, she had Dante, and she had Lady, but soon enough, she would need Vergil to help her with raising their son, his twin brother was good for now, but she didn't want to bring this all on him, she hated making him do everything for her, she knew how tired he was getting and Salem just frankly felt bad making him do everything for her. 

She felt like she was being unloyal to Vergil as well, from the things she and Dante had done while she was carrying Nero, and once he was born.

"We'll find your daddy soon...I just hope he'll return to meet you before it's too late," Salem whispered clutching Nero close to her body, she was going to find Vergil and get him back, to be with her and Nero, one day she would. The hybrid hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of "Twin Linage" there was this specific thing I was trying to find and I could not find it, I can't remember exactly what it was but it was this comment I saw on a video and it was about "Bury The Light" and it was made into this kind of song that Vergil would say/sing to Nero and someone made it into a drawing and now I cannot remember where I saw it or the actual video where I found it if anyone knows what I am talking about and you know where it is, please tell me because I wanted to use those lyrics in a thing for that chapter, and make it cute


	9. Chapter 9

"God, you're such a snuggly little man aren't you?" Salem cooed as she adjusted her little infant on her chest, Nero was fully snuggled against his mother, his little fists grabbed her shirt, ensuring she couldn't leave him without there being a big fuss. The little part demon laid there, softly cooing and clicking to himself, he was bright and alert, so his mother was careful not to scare him, she was waiting for Dante or Lady to come back home so they could look after Nero while she went to clean herself up, that was after she'd cleaned the baby, who was delicately wrapped up in her arms. "You chatting to yourself hmm?" Salem asked as she pulled Nero up onto her chest more, so his little head was underneath her chin, which made him much happier. "Uncle Dante or Aunty Lady should be home soon...which means we need to bathe you, little boy," she cooed sweetly, her son looked into her crimson eyes, another soft coo slipped past his lips.

Salem leaned down to kiss his little head, which earned her a few adorable newborn smiles which melted her heat, Nero always gave the cutest smiles as well as coos, he heavily reminded her of his father, she wondered what was happening to Vergil at this moment, where he was at, she shivered in response, thinking about what he could only be going through. She was brought out of her thoughts from a loud and impatient coo from her son, who was waiting for his next snuggle with his mother, which made Salem smile.

"Sorry sweet boy, let's go get you clean for your uncle or aunt huh," Salem cooed giving her son another soft kiss to keep him happy as they made their way to the bathroom, for his first-ever birth, he had a small clean when he was first born but she didn't wash him, now only a day old he would experience it for the first time in life. "Hang on Nero, after this, we'll have some cuddles sweetpea, we just need to make sure you're squeaky clean," the hybrid smiled as she stood at the sink in the bathroom, she was going to use that until her son was a bit bigger and then it was up to the bath to keep him clean. "Here we go little one, nice and gentle," Salem whispered as she placed her infant son into the sink, once the water was just right.

Nero was ultimately confused by the sudden warm sensation and began to cry loudly.

"Don't cry baby boy, it's okay shh," Salem cooed soothingly, she began running her fingers carefully over his small body hoping it would help to calm him down and he'd eventually realize it was all okay, which seemed to be doing her justice. "See it wasn't so bad now was it, little man," Nero tried to look around from where he was in the sink, but his little neck wasn't strong enough, so his big blue eyes stared into his mothers' red ones, which made him smile. "God, you're so cute, just like your dada," Salem said as she pulled her son out of the sink and onto the big fluffy towel which was beside her, wrapping him up so he was all snuggly and warm.

Salem began to carefully dry Nero so she could change him into his warm clothes, which included a cute little dark blue and white onesie with light blue mittens to stop himself from scratching his face and cute little booties, which Dante got for him just before he was born. The hybrid leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead and belly before placing on his little diaper preparing him for his little outfit.

"It's a good thing you're way to work with sweet bub," Salem smiled as she dressed her little son up in his cute little outfit, Nero seemed to like it as well, as she kept trying to peek at himself in the mirror, giving his reflection a sneaky and curious smile, as well as a few screeches here and there. "Do you see yourself in the mirror baby boy?" The hybrid laughed seeing the infant look at himself, it made him so much cuter. "Let's see who's home first shall we," Salem kissed Nero's belly and chest as she picked him up, which made him coo softly, the fallen angel held her son close before walking out the door, where they were met by Lady, who was in awe of the newborn.

"Yay it's Aunty Lady...would you mind taking care of Nero while I go clean myself up, and look a little bit decent?" Salem asked as she passed her son to the female Devil Hunter who happily nodded and takes him. "Of course Salem, I love being around little man, you go freshen yourself up, I don't know when Dante will be back, I think he said something about being with Morrison for a few hours before returning home," the huntress responded maneuvering Nero around so he was in a much comfier position. "Thank you, Lady, I shouldn't be too long," the fallen angel responded as she walked back into the bathroom, preparing herself for a shower.

Salem found herself staring into the mirror, thinking about her life with a newborn, with her loving partner, she wondered how she would go looking after their son on her own, she was deciding on getting her and Nero a house or apartment of their own until they could find Vergil and bring him back home.

But right now she was happy being at the DMC Office with Dante and Lady.


End file.
